tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
New Animated Adventures 01
[[Datei:NAA 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: New Animated Adventures'' #1]]New Animated Adventures'' #1''' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''New Animated Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: Juli 2013 * Ausgabe: TMNT: New Animated Adventures #1 * Story: Kenny Byerly * Zeichnungen: Dario Brizuela *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität '''[[Liste der New Animated Adventures-Comics|Zur ''New Animated Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''New Animated Adventures'' #0 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''New Animated Adventures'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Der MilitärschrottplatzTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **April O'Neil **Raphael, Leonardo und Michelangelo **Splinter * jede Menge US Army-Personal *Kirby O'Neil (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|160px|April im SchleichmodusIrgendwo im Schatten eines Labyrinths von Rohren versucht April O'Neil ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen, indem sie sich auf die Lehren ihres Senseis besinnt; doch am Ende wird sie plötzlich von einem Saugnapfpfeil an der Stirn getroffen und fällt in die Arme ihres Fängers - Michelangelo - im Dojo des Verstecks ihrer Freunde. Dies war Teil ihres Trainings als ''Kunoichi'', und Splinter lobt April trotz ihrer Niederlage dafür, dass sie sich quer durch das Versteck hatte schleichen können, ehe Michelangelo sie erwischt hat. thumb|160px|left|Vorschlag mit ProtestAuch Donatello bekundet April im Anschluss seinen Respekt, doch April selbst fühlt sich nicht zufrieden; da ihr Vater immer noch vermisst ist,"Rise of the Turtles - Part 2" fühlt sie sich rast- und hilflos und will irgendetwas unternehmen, um ihre Anspannung loszuwerden. Da schlägt Donatello ihr eine Mission vor: Er will sich ein paar Einzelteile von einem geheimen Militärschrottplatz holen,"I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" und das wäre doch die Gelegenheit für April, ihr Training zum ersten Mal auch praktisch anzuwenden. Leonardo aber protestiert gegen dieses "Nicht-Date", weil er April noch nicht bereit für so eine Herausforderung ansieht. Daraufhin spricht April ihr eigenes Machtwort und begleitet Donatello ungeachtet von Leonardos Ansichten doch noch zum Schrottplatz. thumb|270px|Erwischt!An der Grenzmauer des Schrottplatzes angekommen, ziehen Donatello und April sich Nekode an, um den Wall zu erklimmen, und neben einem schwarzen Bodysuit setzt sich April noch eine brünette Perücke auf, um ihre Identität weiter zu tarnen. Die beiden klettern über die Mauer und winden sich unter der Stacheldrahtkrone auf das Gelände, und dort finden die beiden Ausflügler rasch das, was sie suchen: Ein Diodenmodul aus dem gescheiterten Prototyp einer Laserkanone. Doch wie sich gleich darauf zu ihrer Überraschung herausstellt, ist der Schrottplatz an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich schärfer bewacht als sonst, und Donatello beschließt den sofortigen Rückzug. Dabei läuft April aber einem Wachhund direkt vor die Schnauze, wird auf ihrer Flucht von Donatello getrennt und kurz darauf von der Wachmannschaft verhaftet. Und so bleibt Donatello nichts anderes übrig, um über sein T-Phone um Hilfe zu rufen... thumb|160px|left|ErklärungsnotSpäter, in einer unterirdischen Anlage unterhalb des Schrottplatzes, wird April - die hier den Falschnamen "January McAndrews" angibt - vom diensthabenden Offizier sogleich ins Verhör genommen. Ihr Versuch, ihm weißzumachen, dass sie nur ein Teenager auf der Suche nach etwas Nervenkitzel sei, wird von dem Diodenmdoul, welches sie sich eingesteckt hat, und ihrer Ninja-Ausrüstung einschließlich des selbstgebauten Handys widerlegt, und so gerät April immer weiter in die Zwickmühle, während sie verzweifelt darauf hofft, dass Donatello endlich mit einem Plan aufwartet. thumb|160px|Ein wenig Ablenkung gefällig?In der Zwischenzeit treffen sich die anderen Turtles mit Donatello, und die meisten von ihnen zeigen sich alles andere als begeistert über die Aussicht, es mit der US Army aufnehmen zu müssen und dabei Gefahr zu laufen, das Geheimnis ihrer Existenz zu kompromitieren. Über den letzteren Punkt kommt es rasch zu einer etwas zu lautstarken verbalen Streiterei zwischen den Brüdern, was von den Wachen natürlich sofort gehört wird. Als die Soldaten anrücken, entdecken die Turtles den Prototypen eines Kampfwagens in ihrer Nähe, lassen ihn losrasen, bis er gegen eine Schrottmauer prallt, und als die Wachen sich um das brennende Wrack scharen, eilen sie in Richtung Kommandobunker, um April herauszuhauen. thumb|160px|left|Eine List des AugenblicksSelbstverständlich erfährt auch der Wachoffizier von dem Tumult an der Oberfläche, und April erkennt darin sofort einen Plan ihrer Freunde. Um ihnen den Weg zu bahnen, beginnt sie (gemäß ihrem Kunoichi-Training) dem Offizer genau die Geschichte aufzutischen, die er eigentlich hören will - nämlich dass April angeblich einem Spionagering angehört, der sich die Laserkanone unter den Nagel reißen will. Der Offizier erteilt daraufhin seinen Leuten den Befehl, die Kanone verstärkt zu bewachen, und leert damit den Bunker weitgehend von Soldaten. Als die Turtles dies mitkriegen, dringen sie im Schutze einiger Rauchbomben in den Bunker ein und setzen die verbliebenen Wachen und das Sicherheitssystem außer Gefecht. Auf ihrer Suche nach April geraten Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo jedoch schnell in eine Sackgasse und sehen sich der heranrückenden Verstärkung offen ausgesetzt. thumb|270px|Ninja-Action an zwei FrontenWährenddessen nutzt April den allgemeinen Tumult aus, stiehlt der Wache im Raum ihre Schlüsselkarte und kann sich so einen Weg aus dem Verhörzimmer öffnen. Ein Versuch des Soldaten und seines Vorgesetzten, sie aufzuhalten, scheitern an einem Schulterwurf und der Selbstzerstörungsfunktion des T-Phones, "Mousers Attack!" welches der Offizier sich in die Brusttasche gesteckt hat. Zwar rennt April im Korridor einem weiteren Soldaten vor die Nase, doch alles, was dieser von ihr erwischt, ist ihre Perücke, und so kann April sich in einem Lagerraum verstecken, in welchem sie günstigerweise auch die Hauptsicherung für die Stromleitungen des Bunkers vorfindet... thumb|160px|left|"Mission accomplished!"Gerade als die Soldaten bedrohlich näherkommen und die Turtles sich auf einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod einstellen, geht schlagartig das Licht in der Basis aus, und die Turtles nutzen diese Chance, um die Soldaten niederzuknüppeln und unerkannt zu entkommen. Schnell stoßen sie zuerst auf Donatello, dann auf April, und gemeinsam machen sie sich rasch zurück zum Shellraiser. Glücklicherweise hat April daran gedacht, auf ihrer Flucht aus dem Verhörzimmer auch das Diodenmodul mitgehen zu lassen, so dass die Mission für Donatello doch noch ein erfreuliches Ende nimmt. thumb|160px|Ende gut, alles... in StückenSpäter im Versteck verleiht Splinter seiner Enttäuschung darüber Ausdruck, dass April so leichtfertig gehandelt hat, und April zeigt sich auch aufrichtig reuig; doch Leonardo springt für sie ein und erzählt seinem Sensei, wie sie in ihrer Notlage das Geschick einer wahren Kunoichi bewiesen hat. Dann ruft Donatello seine Familie zusammen, um ihnen stolz seine neueste Erfindung zu präsentieren, die er mit dem Modul endlich vollenden konnte: Den Laser-Pizzaschneider! Doch bei seinem ersten Testlauf erweist sich der Laser als zu stark und zersäbelt nicht nur die Pizza, sondern gleich auch den Betontisch, auf dem sie geruht hat. Trivia *Gemessen an der Kontinuität der 2012 Animationsserie spielt diese Geschichte irgendwann nach "Mousers Attack!". *thumb|140px|''Jughead's Time Police'' #4, mit January McAndrews (links)Der Name "January McAndrews", den April benutzt, um ihre Identität zu wahren, ist der Name einer Nebenfigur aus der ''Archie''-Comicserie. January McAndrews ist eine Zeitpolizistin und eine Nachfahrin von Archibald Andrews aus dem 29. Jahrhundert, in der Archies Freund Jughead sich als Weltverbesserer einen wichtigen Rang in der Menschheitsgeschichte erarbeitet hat und die dessen jüngere Version schließlich als Zeitmarschall verpflichtet, um die Geschichte bei einigen Krisen wieder geradezubiegen. January erschien das erste Mal in Archie Giant Series Magazine #602 - The World of Jughead und ist eine Hauptprotagonistin in der kurzlebigen Spinoffserie Jughead's Time Police. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New Animated Adventures'' #1 (TPB), Januar 2014 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New Animated Adventures Omnibus'' #1, April 2016 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Die Neuen Abenteuer'' #1 (September 2014) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (New Animated Adventures)